Zim's First Sleepover
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: Dib has invited Zim over for a sleepover! A whole night of scary movies, horror games, and spooky stories. But then, Zim starts to miss Christine, and it doesn't help when he suddenly can't get to sleep. Can Dib cheer up his best friend? PS: This was written before the Election.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's Have A Sleepover

It was a normal Thursday afternoon. Zim was sitting at the dining table, doing his homework after a long day at skool, when the phone suddenly rang.

"Mom! The phone is ringing!" He called to Christine, who was currently cleaning up the basement for the next full moon.

"Could you get that for me sweetie? I'm kinda tied up at the moment. Quite literally." She called back up.

"Sure." Zim rolled his eyes in amusement as he stood up and answered the phone. "Hello, you've reached Christine Vannamelon, this is her son speaking."

" **Zim! Hey, I was hoping I would reach you!** "

"Dib?! How did you get this number?"

" **Dude, haven't you ever heard of a phone book? Every number in town is in it.** "

"Oh. Ok. So, what's up?"

" **Ok, so, you know how you and I have been friends for a while now?** "

"Yeah."

" **Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could make that friendship official with a sleepover.** "

"A sleepover?"

Zim was flattered. He had done research on friendship when he was forced to be friends with Keef, and had read that only the bestest of close friends have sleepovers.

" **Yeah, I mean, we are friends now, why not act like it?** "

"Wow Dib, that's really nice of you! But, I'll have to ask Christine first."

" **Oh yeah, of course. You should always get the permission of a parent first.** "

"Ok, give me a moment."

With that, Zim placed the phone down and ran to the basement stairs.

"Hey mom!" He called. "Dib's inviting me to a sleepover tomorrow. Can I go?"

"Why of course you can sweetie!" Christine answered. "Just remember to pack up what you'll need in your PAK so that you won't have to come home after skool."

"Thanks mom."

With that, Zim ran back to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey Dib, Christine said it was ok."

" **Awesome! So, I'll see you at skool tomorrow then.** "

"Yeah, see ya."

" **Bye**."

"Zim!" Christine called after he hung up. "Do you think you can come down here and help me out with this? I seem to have completely entangled myself!"

"Coming mother!" Zim laughed, turning to Gir and Minimoose. "Come on guys. Christine's gonna need all the help she can get. The full moon is only in eight more days."

"YAY! Blind lady is gonna be a wolf!" Gir cried excitedly.

"Meep!" Minimoose agreed.

"Yeah, it'll be really interesting, but not unless we get down there and help her." Zim ordered as the three of them ran down the stairs to the den. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder how she made it without us."

…

The next day, after the skool bell rang, the students ran out of the building, ready for the weekend. Dib, Zim, and Gaz exited the building together, ready to head to the Membrane house.

"Now, are you sure you have everything?" Dib asked Zim. "We don't need to run by your house real quick for you to grab anything?"

"Nope," Zim shook his head. "Trust me Dib, I have everything I need. Christine even gave me a new cell phone in case I need to call her."

"Wow! That's neat! Hey, we should trade phone numbers."

"I think that's a great idea!"

As Zim and Dib traded phone numbers, Gaz rolled her eyes as she watched.

"You know, this is really weird for me." She admitted. "You guys used to absolutely HATE each other, and now you guys are like BFFs. Trading phone numbers and having sleepovers."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you get adopted by the opposite species." Zim shrugged.

"Are you sure you can handle being away from Christine for a full twenty four hours?" Dib asked concerning.

"Please Dib, I'm twelve, not five." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure. I know how you get sometimes."

"Ok, can we go home now?" Gaz groaned.

"Sure." Both boys said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fun And Games

When the kids arrived at the Membrane house, they were less than surprised to see Professor Membrane getting ready to leave.

"Ah! Children, you're here." He nodded when he saw them.

"Hey dad, where you off to today?" Dib asked.

"Ah, I have to head off to the lab again today." Professor Membrane sighed. "One of our scientists created a grey gloop, and then one of our trainees accidently released it, and now it's eating everything. I need to get down to the lab and help contain it before it eats the time machine and causes a catastrophe in time."

"Gosh, that sounds horrible!" Zim frowned. "You sure you don't need any help, Professor?"

"No no, this is adult work, Zim. No reason for you children to get hurt. You three just stay here and enjoy your little slumber party."

With that, Professor Membrane got in his car and drove away to the lab. The kids watched him drive out of sight before continuing into the house.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Zim asked concerning.

"Don't worry about it, Zim. This isn't the first time this has happened." Dib assured. "Trust me, with dad on the job, that gloop will be contained verily quickly."

"Oh, ok then."

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Dib asked when they entered the house.

"I don't know." Zim shrugged. "I've never been to a sleepover before. What ideas do you have?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could have a Game Of Thrones marathon to get you all caught up, then we can do a few prank calls." Dib suggested, then gave a sadistic smile. "And then, when night falls, the real terror begins. Oooohhhh!"

"No! Dib!" Zim laughed as his friend wiggled his fingers on his body. "Don't do that! I'm very ticklish!"

"Oh, you are, are you." Dib laughed evilly before jumping on top of his friend, tickling him senselessly.

"No! Dib!" Zim laughed. "HA HA HA HA! STOP IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA! STOP IT! STOP IT! HA HA HA HA! SERIOUSLY! HA HA HA! I CAN'T HA HA HA I CAN'T BREATHE! HA HA HA HA!"

Dib laughed, giving Zim one last tickle before getting off of him. He watched as Zim laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath after being tickled.

"Well," He sighed as he sat up. "That was fun."

Dib laughed before helping his friend up to his feet. Zim brushed off his uniform, ridding it of carpet dust.

"Well, that was the most weirdest thing I've ever seen." Gaz shook her head. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Don't need me."

With that, Gaz pulled out her Gameslave and went upstairs to her bedroom. The boys watched her leave before turning to each other.

"So." Dib smiled.

"So." Zim smiled back.

"Game Of Thrones marathon?"

"You know it!"

…

After a few hours of nonstop Game Of Thrones, Zim was all caught up, and he was speechless.

"Sooooo." He blushed, still unable to get a couple of inappropriate images out of his head. "That's why Christine made me cover my eyes."

"Yeah," Dib chuckled. "But you gotta admit, Daenerys has a hot body."

"She's twice your age!" Zim laughed, throwing a couch pillow at his friend. "But still, I can't believe Hodor died!"

"Me either, or about Summer?"

"With Nymeria nowhere to be found, it seems that Ghost really is the last Dire Wolf left." Zim nodded. "And what about Aya getting stabbed?!"

"I know, it's upsetting." Dib nodded.

"And I can't believe that Ramsey killed Rickon! I'm so glad that he got what he deserved in the end."

"Yeah, it was really satisfying watching him get eaten by his own hounds."

"Do you think there really is a cure for a rock monster touch?"

"Beats me. Probably. But, did you notice that the next season very well could be the last season?"

"Oh, no doubt. With the Starks taking Winterfell back, and Daenerys having a whole army ready to help her win the seven kingdoms, no doubt that the next is the last season."

"Seven seasons. That should be enough, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, now that that's over with, we can get to prank calls." Dib laughed.

"You know, I actually thought that this would happen, because I read up on sleepovers," Zim laughed. "So I brought a pen that helps you change your voice."

"Aww sweet!" Dib exclaimed as he took the pen. "Dude, this will really help! How does it work?"

"Well," Zim started, taking the pen back. "You put it up to your neck like this, and then you press the button, testing your voice, until you have your desired voice."

Zim pressed the button on the pen a few times, setting his voice. When he was done, he put down the pen and spoke to his friend.

"As so." He said in a voice that sounded like Obama.

"Oh my god! You sound just like Obama!" Dib laughed. "Dude, you should totally prank call someone now!"

"Well uh, what'dya have in mind?" Zim asked, getting into character already.

"How about my dad?" Dib suggested, already picking up the phone.

"But ain't yo dad working right about now? Trying to get that gloop captured?"

"Knowing him, he probably already has it."

With that, Dib picked up the phone and dialed the lab. When it started ringing, he handed the phone to Zim, who took it without hesitation.

"Hello?" Professor Membrane answered on the other side.

"Professor Membrane, this is President Obama speaking." Zim said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Mister President!" Professor Membrane gasped. "What a surprise! What brings you to call the labs today?"

"I uh heard about the destructible science project that one of your scientists had uh accidentally let loose. I uh wanted to make sure that it was captured yet."

"Well, actually mister President. No, it hasn't been captured yet. It's actually eaten the time machine."

"Dib, he hasn't captured the gloop yet! It's eaten the time machine!" Zim gasped.

"Oh god no!" Dib gasped.

"Now uh listen here Professor. You uh better get that gloop back and contained, or uh you'll be out of a job."

"Oh dear! Please mister President! Don't fire me! I'll get that gloop back! I promise!"

"Then you uh better get to it! I uh expect a call back when you do."

With that, Zim hung up the phone. The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Zim, that was awesome!" Dib laughed. "I can't believe you actually did that!"

"You told me to!" Zim laughed as he changed his voice back.

Suddenly, the town clock went off, marking the hour. Dib smiled sadistically before turning his head back to Zim.

"It's midnight, Zim." He said creepily. "Do you know what that means?"

Zim gulped fearfully and shook his head.

"It's time for the horror night to begin." Dib answered. "Nothing but horror movies, scary games, and spooky stories."

"Oh… lucky me." Zim gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hide And Clap

"So, what are we going to do first?" Zim asked.

"Well, actually I was thinking we could play a new game I discovered, called Hide and Clap." Dib answered.

"Hide and Clap?" Zim frowned. "What's that?"

"It's like Hide and Seek, but the person who is IT is supposed to be blindfolded, and they need to find the opponents by listening to their claps." Dib explained. "You wanna play?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Great! I'll be IT. By the way, we'll be playing this game, in the DARK."

"Oh boy." Zim gulped.

…

Moments later, the house was a pitch black and Zim was hiding in the closet. Dib was IT, and he had a black bandana blindfolding him. So far, he had not asked for a clap.

"FIRST CLAP!" Dib called.

Zim leaned out of the closet a bit and gave a loud double clap before retreating. He listened quietly, restraining a giggle as he heard his best friend begin to bump into things.

"Ow." Dib mumbled as he bumped into another piece of furniture. "SECOND CLAP!"

Zim giggled a little before giving his second double clap.

Dib smiled as he thought deeply about where the clap was coming from. He quietly made his way into the hall. The hall with the closet Zim was hiding in!

"I'm gonna find you, spaceboy." He teased.

Zim giggled, but quickly stopped as he heard Dib get closer.

"FINAL CLAP!"

Zim restrained a giggle before giving his final clap.

The house was silent afterwards. Zim was confused. He had given his last clap. Where was Dib?

Zim quietly leaned out of the closet, looking around for his best friend. He was about to pull back in, when suddenly…

"GAH! GOTCHA!" Dib shouted, dropping from the railing.

"AHH!" Zim cried out in surprise, jumping back and hitting his head on the back of the closet. "Ow!"

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" Dib gasped, taking his blindfold off.

"Ah, yep." Zim groaned, walking out of the closet, rubbing the back of his head. "Yep, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Dib frowned, approaching his injured friend. "You don't need an ice pack or anything."

"I think I'll be fine." Zim assured, looking at his hand. "It's not like I'm bleeding or anything."

"Well, ok then, I just wanna be sure."

"Trust me, Dib, I'm fine. But that was a pretty fun game. Where did learn a game like that before?"

"Well, actually, I discovered it by watching a scary movie called The Conjuring." Dib answered. "Which is what we're doing after our game. It's your turn to be IT."

"Ok then, bring it." Zim smiled, putting the blindfold on.

…

It was now Zim's turn to be IT. He was standing in the dark living room, completely blinded. He remained completely silent, straining his antennae to hear the slightest sound from the hidden Dib.

"FIRST CLAP!" He called.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, Zim heard a loud double clap coming from his left. He turned that direction and slowly walked forward.

As he walked, he came up to the kitchen. Unable to see where he was going, he smashed into the table, crushing his kidneys.

"OOOWWWW!" He cried out in pain, doubling over and falling to the floor.

"Zim!" Dib gasped as he climbed out from underneath the table and crawled to the alien. "Zim, are you alright?"

When the Irken didn't say anything, Dib ripped off the blindfold and took a look at his face.

Zim looked sick. He was holding his sides and his face was all scrunched up. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were squeezed shut, tears threatened to fall down his face.

Acting fast, Dib picked up the alien bridal style and carried him to the couch. He placed him on the couch before running back to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"Here," He said when he came back. "Place this where the pain is. It'll numb it down."

"Thanks." Zim coughed as he took the ice pack and placed it on the area his kidneys should be. "That hurt so much. Hide and Clap is a dangerous game."

"Well, it's only dangerous if you don't really know your way around the house." Dib chuckled. "I forgot that you haven't really been to my house all that much. And the times you did, you didn't really have time to look around."

"I want to know how you know about this game." Zim said, sitting up a bit. "Can we watch that movie now? I think that'll be a bit safer."

"Sure." Dib laughed. "You need to rest anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Horrible Truth

Moments later, Zim and Dib were laying on the couch together, a bowl of popcorn set between them, lights off, and the movie just about to start.

"So, what's this movie called, and what's it about?" Zim asked his human friend.

"It's called The Conjuring." Dib answered. "It's a true story about a family of a mother, father, and five daughters living in a haunted house that has a suspicious basement, a large tree, and a pond, and it's surrounded by a forest."

'That oddly sounds just like my house.' Zim frowned to himself. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence.'

However, when the movie passed the title screen, Zim was shocked to see the family mentioned moving into his house. And to make it worse, they had a dog named Sadie, the exact same dog that was buried by his driveway!

"Dib, please tell me that the movie doesn't take place in this house." He almost begged.

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to do that because, it does take place in this house." Dib frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Zim hissed. "Take a good long look at that house and try telling me it don't look familiar!"

Dib raised an eyebrow and looked back at the house. It only took him a second to gasp in realization.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, now do you see it?!"

"I most certainly do! That's your house!"

"I know it is!" Zim screamed. "But the question is… why?"

"Why what?" Dib frowned.

"Why would Christine keep this from me?"

"I don't know." Dib shrugged. "Maybe she didn't wanna scare you. After all, it's not like it's haunted anymore. I mean, have you noticed anything strange going on in your home at all since you moved in?"

"Well, no, not really." Zim admitted. "I mean, the only thing strange happening is that Christine tends to talk to herself a lot, sometimes referring to someone named Whisper, or Jibanyan."

"That's not very strange at all." Dib chuckled. "Lot of humans tend to do that. They have an overactive mind is all."

"But I still think it's kinda strange that the wardrobe is still in the house, more specifically, my room." Zim frowned.

"Your room is the same room as the teenager's room." Dib shrugged. "It's just been redecorated to your liking. And the wardrobe… it's an antique, of course Christine isn't gonna get rid of it."

"I still wish she would've told me that our house used to be haunted." Zim sighed. "Because I'm pretty sure this is not the way she wanted me to find out."

"...Why don't you call her?" Dib suggested.

"Call her?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"To get an explanation of course." Dib rolled his eyes. "Ask her why she never told you."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt." Zim sighed. "Alright, I'll give her a call."

…

Moments later, with the movie still blaring in the other room, Zim stood in the hall, his new cell phone up to his face. He stood nervously as he listened to the ringing on the other line.

"Hello?" Christine's voice suddenly answered.

"Hey mom, it's Zim." He gulped. "Just calling to check in."

"Oh that's very sweet of you, Zim." Christine smiled on the other end. "Everything's fine here, how about over there?"

"It's been great so far," Zim shrugged. "Got a little bit bruised up because we were playing a game called Hide and Clap."

"Hide and Clap?" Christine's voice suddenly got nervous. "Yes, it's a very dangerous game, but it can be tons of fun if you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted." Zim agreed. "Hey, um, mom? Nothing… strange… has been happening at the house, has it?"

"No, of course not, dear." Christine's voice was really shaky now. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just because we're watching a movie called The Conjuring," Zim heard Christine's breath catch. "And it takes place in a haunted house that looks VERY similar to our house."

The line went silent for a full minute, making both Zim and Christine incredibly uncomfortable. Finally, Christine let out a big sigh.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out." She sighed.

"Then how did you want me to find out?' Zim frowned. "Were you even ever going to tell me?!"

"Of course I was sweetheart!" Christine insisted. "I was just going to wait until you were older to handle it."

"Mom, I'm already twelve, how much older do I have to be?!" Zim growled. "I'm an Irken, I can handle anything!"

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like you're taking these news very well."

"I…"

Suddenly, Zim stopped. Christine was right. He wasn't handling this well at all.

"You're right mom." He sighed. "I'm not handling this well. I'd probably be better off not knowing."

"Oh hun, you were going to find out sooner or later, whether it be from me or from somebody else."

"I really wish it would've been from you."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too."

"You're absolutely sure nothing weird is going on?"

"Absolutely Zim. This house hasn't been haunted since the Warrens investigated it."

"Well, if you say so." Zim sighed.

"Try not to worry so much, Zim." Christine chuckled. "You're a child, enjoy it while you have it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Don't Worry

That night, Zim laid awake on Dib's floor in his sleeping bag. His mind was racing, and he couldn't get to sleep.

After finding out that his house used to be haunted, he missed Christine, and feared for her life. It was like they were back on the Massive all over again!

He tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Christine being attacked by the witch, Bathsheba, that used to haunt their house. Finally, after what seemed like the tenth time, the young Irken finally gave up and sat up. He began to cry softly, not wanting to wake up his friend sleeping on the bed. Unfortunately for him, Dib was already awake.

"Zim?" He asked in a concern voice.

"Dib," Zim gasped, quickly wiping his tears away. "How long have you been awake?"

"I haven't even gotten to sleep." Dib shook his head. "You ok?"

"I can't sleep." Zim sighed. "I keep seeing Bathsheba attacking my mom."

"Oh."

"Dib, I'm so scared that she didn't leave. I'm so scared that she's still in the house, waiting to attack."

"Don't think like that, Zim." Dib comforted. "She's gone. Edward and Lorraine made sure of that."

"But what if she's not?!" Zim cried. "Spirits can come back!"

"Zim…"

"I'm scared for her, Dib. And I… I miss her." Zim sighed. "You were right Dib, I can't handle being away from her this long, especially now. Some Irken I am."

Zim sighed and hugged his knees, placing his face onto them, sobbing silently. Dib hated seeing his friend this way. He understood why Zim was feeling this way. It's not easy being away from a parent, especially when you're scared for them.

"You know," Dib started. "Before my mom passed, she used to sing to me whenever I got scared, worried, or sad."

"Christine does the same thing." Zim smiled. "She sings a song called Safe and Sound."

"Yeah, that's a good one." Dib chuckled. "My mom used to sing a song called Don't You Worry Child."

"That sounds nice."

"Would you like to hear it? I still remember the lyrics and the melody that went with it."

"I would love too."

Dib smiled, hoping that his mother's lullaby will help calm his friend. He smiled, and began singing.

 _There was a time  
I used to look into my mother's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born._

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed._

 _My mother said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

 _There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young,  
I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs  
Reminding me of a friend._

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed._

 _My mother said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

As Dib finished the lullaby, he heard a soft sound on the floor. He looked over his bed at Zim, and smiled when he saw the young Irken softly asleep in his sleeping bag.

Dib smiled as he turned off the lamp and rolled over, falling asleep as well.

"Goodnight Zim."

"... Goodnight Dib."

THE END


End file.
